


Five Nights At Plucky's

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, M/M, Poor Sam, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, clowns are evil
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negli ultimi due mesi i due cadaveri brutalmente assassinati di una donna e di un uomo sono stati rinvenuti nel lago Rathbun, Iowa nord-occidentale. Entrambe le vittime sarebbero state impiegate come guardiano notturno nella famosa catena di ristoranti per bambini “Plucky pennywhistle's magical menagerie” nello stesso stabilimento di Centerville, nella contea di Appanoose.<br/>“Beh Sam! Il tuo curriculum è infallibile. Benvenuto da Plucky! Il Plucky’s di Centerville è il primo ad avvalersi di Animatronic, sai? Da più di vent’anni. Sono i primi animatronic entrati in funzione nel mercato pubblico. Ne abbiamo ben tre. Chica è una deliziosa gallinella, Bonnie è il nostro allegro coniglietto. E ovviamente Plucky! Il nostro amico più fidato.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights At Plucky's

 

_**Five nights at Plucky’s** _

 

 

“Giorno…”

“Hey…”

Dean mormorò entrando nella cucina e guardandosi attorno, la fronte aggottata. “Hai per caso visto il giornale? Ero sicuro di averlo portato insieme alla colazione.”

Sam lo fissò e alzò le spalle prima di tornare a fissare lo schermo del pc, una mano sul mouse, l’altra stringendo la tazza di caffè. “Dovevi leggere qualcosa in particolare? Perché io ho trovato una notizia su delle morti sospette in Sud Dakota qui. Potremmo farci un salto adesso che abbiamo qualche giorno di pausa con questa storia della Darkness.” Gli disse e si schiarì la gola. “Se ti va. Potremmo anche prenderci un paio di giorni di pausa. C’è il nuovo tour degli Iron Maiden.”

 

“Concerti?” Gli chiese Dean stupito, Sam non era tipo da abbandonare un possibile caso per un concerto. “Mh.” Annuì, ancora scettico. “Andiamo a dare un’occhiata a questo possibile caso.”

“Due morti sospette. Sembra opera di un fantasma.” Gli disse Sam, girando lo schermo del computer per mostrarlo al fratello. Dean si sedette accanto a lui, le ginocchia che si toccavano e si mise a leggere, appoggiando giocosamente la mano sulla gamba di Sam, risalendo lentamente fino alla coscia. “Dean.” Lo rimproverò il più giovane con aria divertita. “Il Sud Dakota è lontano da qui.”

“Sei un guastafeste.”

Sam ghignò e si alzò, riempiendo nuovamente la sua tazza e dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza.

“Non ho detto che non possiamo fare pausa lungo la strada.”

 

_*due giorni dopo*_

 

“Beh, è stato un buco nell’acqua.” Esclamò Sam mentre risaliva in macchina, allentando il nodo della cravatta. Dean sospirò mentre accendeva la sua bimba e si dirigeva fuori dal parcheggio e verso il loro hotel.

“È così palese che è stata la moglie che non capisco com-”

“Sia.”

“Cosa?”

“Che sia stata la moglie.”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato e mormorò “ _Bitch_ ” sottovoce prima di continuare. “È così palese che SIA stata la moglie che non capisco come non se ne rendano ancora conto.”

“Jerk.” Gli rispose Sam con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Direi che ora quel concerto non ce lo toglie nessuno, eh?”

“Nah. Ce lo siamo meritato. Un po’ di sano Rock&Roll, birra, sudore e sesso sfrenato sul sedile posteriore.”

Dean si voltò a fissarlo e ammiccò ghignando. Sam lo guardò, non molto impressionato dallo sguardo sexy del fratello. “Roba di classe.” Rispose sarcastico.

“Aw andiamo Sammy, lo sai che ti piace.”

Sam non rispose, alzando un sopracciglio e fissando Dean da testa a piedi prima di sorridere e leccarsi le labbra. Dean accelerò per arrivare in albergo più in fretta.

 

Mentre Sam era in bagno a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi per il viaggio, Dean caricava i loro bagagli in macchina.

“HEY!” Esclamò, uscendo dalla stanza e trovando un gatto seduto sul tettuccio della sua Baby. “Via di lì, stupida bestia!” Gli intimò, lasciando cadere la borsa di Sam e avvicinandosi di scatto alla macchina per spaventare l’animale che subito fuggì. “Guarda tu…” Mormorò avvicinandosi e issandosi sul finestrino del lato passeggeri, passando una manica della sua felpa sul tetto per pulirlo. “Non ti preoccupare, baby, ci penso io.” commentò affettuosamente.

Una volta soddisfatto, Dean tornò a prendere la borsa che aveva lasciato cadere e aggrottò la fronte notando due giornali arrotolati dentro una delle maglie di suo fratello. _Che diavolo…?_

 

_Negli ultimi due mesi i due cadaveri brutalmente assassinati di una donna (Eliza Daniels)_

_E di un uomo (Paul Howlter) sono stati rinvenuti nel lago Rathbun, Iowa nord-occidentale._

_Secondo i rilievi della scientifica entrambi sono stati uccisi dallo stesso killer._

_Le ferite riportate sarebbero ‘estremamente simili’ secondo il detective Lester Waffle._

_La donna - 29 anni, capelli castani, carnagione pallida di origini Irlandesi-_

_E l’uomo - 36 anni, ispanico, carnagione olivastra – non sembrerebbero avere nessun elemento in comune_

_Se non l’ultimo datore di lavoro. Entrambe le vittime, infatti, sarebbero state impiegate come guardiano notturno_

_Nella famosa catena di ristoranti per bambini “Plucky pennywhistle's magical menagerie”_

_Nello stesso stabilimento di Centerville, nella contea di Appanoose._

“Sam!”

Dean chiamò, dopo aver letto l’articolo che veniva riportato in entrambi i giornali. “Sam! Che diavolo!” gli intimò quando il fratello lo raggiunse fuori dall’albergo, gli occhi castani allargatesi comicamente alla vista del giornale.

“…Sto ritagliando dei buoni per la spesa.” Tentò il minore pateticamente, un sorriso teso sulle labbra.

“Sul serio?”

“…Sì?”

“Sul serio.”

“…È un buono sullo sha-”

“Sul serio. Sam.”

 

Sam ammutolì e Dean lo guardò passarsi una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi e leccandosi le labbra, prima di deglutire nervosamente. “Ci sono altri hunter. Possono occuparsene altri hunters… Non tocca sempre a noi Dean.” Gli disse sospirando. “Sono due morti e i-io… Ho letto i verbali, Dean. Non c’è prova che sia stato qualcosa di paranormale. Sono solo-” Fece una pausa.

“Solo due persone uccise senza un colpevole?” Dean finì per lui. “Un colpevole che solo noi potremmo essere in grado di trovare?”

“Sono stati buttati nel lago!” Gli rispose Sam offeso. “Qualcuno di _umano_ li ha buttati in quel lago e si è disfatto delle prove. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. Potrebbe essere un serial killer, potrebbe essere un pazzo o potrebbe essere-”

“Un caso.”

 

Sam sospirò pesantemente. “Potrebbe essere un caso. Sì. C’è una possibilità remota che possa essere un caso e che noi possiamo risolverlo. Ma Dean…”

“Sam.”

“Lo so che è il nostro lavoro e lo so che non possiamo lasciare che la gente muoia ma-”

Dean sospirò e gli sorrise pazientemente. “Sammy.”

“Lo so.” Rispose Sam non troppo felice e lo raggiunse. Dean allungò la mano e prese quella del minore per un secondo, stringendola piano prima di chiudere la borsa e buttarla nel portabagagli, sbatterlo e prendere posto dietro il volante.

 

“Mi hai proposto il concerto per distrarmi.” Disse Dean dopo un paio di chilometri, spezzando il silenzio caduto nell’abitacolo.

“…Forse.” Gli rispose Sam, il portatile acceso sulle ginocchia. Dean si rese conto che il fratello aveva già recuperato tutte le informazioni sul caso nonostante volesse evitare di lavorarci. “Però mi piacerebbe.”

“Prima il dovere, Sammy.”

“E poi il piacere?”

Dean sorrise, ridacchiando. “E poi il---Hey!” Esclamò. “Aspetta un minuto!” Disse e si voltò a fissare Sam per qualche secondo. “Brutto figlio di…Sul serio?! Sesso per distrarmi?”

Sam alzò le spalle innocentemente.

“Brutto figlio di…” Dean ripeté e scosse la testa. “Io non sono un pezzo di carne.” Gli disse offeso. “Considerati in astinenza fino a fine caso. Bitch.”

Sam rise in risposta alla minaccia, rilassandosi minimamente. “Jerk.”

***

 

“Benvenuto da Plucky! In cosa possiamo esserle utile?”

“Agente Gers, FBI, immagino sappiate perché sono qui.”

Dean sorrise calmo alla ragazza dietro il bancone, la quale passò istantaneamente da un sorriso (fin troppo) gioviale ad un’espressione gelida.

“Abbiamo già riferito tutto quello che avevamo da dire alla polizia e ai suoi colleghi. Non abbiamo altro da dichiarare al riguardo e i nostri legali ci hanno richiesto di non rilasciare altre informazioni.”

Dean annuì comprensivo, appoggiandosi al bancone. Forse poteva provare a flirtare? Non avrebbe portato a molto, sicuramente, ma meglio di niente. E meglio questo che andare a vedere dei cadaveri maciullati – nonostante Sam pensasse il contrario e avesse insistito per andare a parlare con il coroner.

“La capisco.” Disse piano alla donna. “Ma non ero io il responsabile del caso; un mio collega me l’ha lasciato ed ora tocca a me venire qui a disturbarvi. Sul serio. Vorrei evitare di dover chiedere un mandato e tornare qui in veste ufficiale… Vorrei soltanto sapere la vostra versione un’ultima volta, se fosse possibile.” Le sorrise e fece l’occhiolino.

La ragazza continuò a fissarlo con lo stesso sguardo gelido.

“Temo che dovrà tornare con un mandato, Agente Gers.” Gli disse seria mentre altri due impiegati vestiti di giallo e rosso si avvicinavano ai suoi lati minacciosamente. “Adesso se potesse andarsene senza causare scene, le saremmo molto grati.” Continuò e il finto sorriso tornò in piedi altrettanto velocemente come era sparito.

“Certamente.” Le rispose Dean e ripose il distintivo nella tasca interna della giacca, alzandosi e annuendo.

“E grazie di aver scelto Plucky. Arrivederci e a presto!”

Dean le rivolse un pigro saluto e si avviò verso l’uscita, ignorando i due impiegati che lo seguirono e lo fissarono fino a quando non entrò nella macchina e sparì dietro l’angolo.

 

Quando entrò nella sua stanza d’albergo, Dean trovò Sam seduto sul divano con una birra in mano davanti alla televisione, fissando più che guardare una puntata dei Simpson.

“Hey.”

Sam alzò lo sguardo al saluto e gli sorrise, prendendo un’altra birra e offrendola al fratello maggiore. “Hey. Novità?”

“Nope.” Dean sospirò, prendendo la birra e lasciandosi cadere accanto a Sam, il quale subdolamente si avvicinò un po’ fino ad essere appoggiato contro di lui. “Mi hanno praticamente cacciato via. C’è qualcosa di strano lì dentro.”

“Non c’è sempre?”

“Sì. Ma stavolta non capisco se è qualcosa di paranormale o qualche storia alla Sweeney Todd.”

Sam deglutì visibilmente, Dean fissò il suo pomo d’Adamo muoversi su e giù, poi la sua mascella tendersi.

“Sam?” Lo chiamò, abbassando leggermente la voce. “Che dice il medico legale?”

Sam lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, una di quelle occhiate da Bambi colpito dai fari dell’automobile. “Gli hanno strappato la faccia.” Mormorò. “E’ come se avessero cercato di…di toglierli la pelle. Di-” Si bloccò, facendo dei segni con le mani che Dean non capì ma che non promettevano nulla di buono.

“Okay.” Lo interruppe Dean e annuì. “Okay. Stanotte dopo la chiusura andiamo a dare un’occhiata.” Gli propose e prese il telecomando, alzando un po’ il volume dei cartoni. “Guarda il lato positivo.” Aggiunse dopo qualche istante. Sam si voltò a guardarlo, un sopracciglio alzato. “E stata sicuramente una qualche creatura, giusto?”

Sam annuì e Dean sorrise rassicurante, allungando il braccio sulla spalliera del divano, le dita che toccavano i capelli di suo fratello. “Niente clown assassini.”

 

Ore dopo, dopo essersi abbuffati di cibo cinese e aver fatto una vera e propria maratona di cartoni animati, i Winchester si diressero da Plucky, piedi di porco e kit per scassinare pronti all’uso.

“C’è una guardia.”

Sam disse piano, fissando la porta d’ingresso posteriore dove potevano vedere un ragazzo sui 17 anni appoggiato al muro, una sigaretta in bocca.

“Cazzo.”

“Aspettiamo? Magari va via.”

“…Magari.” Dean annuì. Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbero stati così fortunati.

 

Due ore dopo Sam era completamente addormentato e Dean ascoltava distratto il suono del suo respiro e le canzoni rock trasmesse dalla radio a volume minimo. Voltandosi verso suo fratello, Dean sorrise e lentamente si sporse a prendere la sua giacca dal sedile posteriore, appoggiandola su Sam prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso l’entrata.

La responsabile che aveva accolto Dean arrivò alle cinque e cinquantanove del giorno successivo, il ragazzo andò via alle sei e sette minuti con l’aria di uno che non tornerà e parecchio spaventato.  
Sam propose di andare a fare colazione.

Dean sbadigliò e accettò, fermandosi lungo la strada a comprare il giornale.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1yu41z)

 

“Sam. Ho avuto un’idea geniale.”

Esclamò Dean a metà di una salsiccia, voltando il giornale in modo che suo fratello potesse vedere.

Il più giovane dapprima sobbalzò vedendo l’immagine del clown e si irrigidì, poi tornò a fissare la pagina e… _oh, Dean sarebbe morto se gli sguardi potessero uccidere._

 

“No.”

Sentenziò senza battere ciglio.

“È la nostra chance migliore, Sam. Ammettilo, non abbiamo nulla in mano.”

Sam lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto rumorosamente e si appoggiò contro lo schienale. “Possiamo andare a parlare con la polizia.”

“La polizia ha meno indizi di noi.” Dean mormorò, sapendo che stava per usare un colpo basso ma che probabilmente Sam stava già pensando la stessa cosa. “Pensa al ragazzino di ieri.” Gli disse. “Vuoi che sia il prossimo?”

Sam non gli rispose, lasciando le sue uova a metà e continuando a fissare l’annuncio come se lo avesse personalmente offeso mentre Dean finiva la sua colazione.

***

“Mi chiamo Sam McBrain e ho 32 anni.”

Sam si presento il pomeriggio successivo da Plucky e venne accolto a braccia aperte dalla responsabile che Dean aveva definito ‘la stronza con i capelli ricci’. Margot, era il nome ufficiale.

“Non ti ho mai visto in città Sam. Sei nuovo?”

“Sì.” Le rispose Sam con un sorriso, aggiustando un po’ il cellulare nella sua tasca così che Dean potesse sentire la conversazione dall’auto parcheggiata qualche isolato di distanza. “Sì, il mio fidanzato mi ha bidonato ad un concerto per via del suo lavoro così ho mollato lui e il lavoro.” Le disse con nonchalance, cercando di ignorare le numerose immagini di clown alle sue spalle.

“Era il tuo capo?”

“Nah, ma lavoravamo insieme tutto il giorno. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante.”

Margot annuì comprensiva e ridacchiò.

“Non preoccuparti, non ci sono ragazzi carini nel nostro staff. Non avrai altri incidenti di questo genere.” Gli disse piano, sporgendosi con aria cospiratoria verso di lui. Sam rise.

“Sì…non sono nuovo dell’ambiente.” Spiegò. “Da piccolo…io adoravo Plucky. Passavo interi pomeriggi a-mh-giocare e…disegnare e-ed ero un campione a Skeeball!” Disse, un po’ impacciato, cercando cosa diavolo facesse durante quei pomeriggi oltre al rimpiangere di essere nato e cercare di ignorare i clown che gli volteggiavano intorno con quei sorrisi raccapriccianti. “E…beh, mi sono pagato il primo anno di college lavorando come cameriere da Plucky.” Aggiunse con un alzata di spalle.

 

“Wow! Allora sai già tutto di noi.” Rispose Margot allegramente e batté le mani un paio di volte con entusiasmo. Finto entusiasmo. Sam apprezzava lo sforzo di sembrare allegro diciotto ore al giorno.

“Non vedo l’ora di tornare a far parte del parco magico di Plucky.”

“Beh Sam! Il tuo curriculum è infallibile. Bentornato da Plucky!”

“Yay.” Esclamò lui con un grande sorriso, seguendo Margot fuori dall’ufficio e nella sala delle feste per incontrare gli animatronic a cui avrebbe dovuto fare da balia durante la notte.

“Il Plucky’s di Centerville è il primo ad avvalersi di Animatronic, sai? Da più di vent’anni. Sono i primi animatronic entrati in funzione nel mercato pubblico. Ne abbiamo ben tre. Chica è una deliziosa gallinella, Bonnie è il nostro allegro coniglietto. E ovviamente Plucky! Il nostro amico più fidato.”

***

 

“Chica è adorabile.”

Dean gli disse non appena Sam lo raggiunse nella macchina circa quarantacinque minuti dopo e il minore dei Winchester lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di guardare in basso alla maglia ripiegata sulle sue ginocchia, il volto sorridente di Plucky lo fissava a sua volta.

“Gesù.” Mormorò e la voltò in modo da non doverla fissare. “Stanotte ci vado, scopriamo che succede e poi basta.” Spiegò a Dean con aria risoluta.

“A che ora inizi il turno?”

“Mezzanotte. Mezzanotte fino alle sei.”

Sei ore chiuso da solo in un ufficio pieno di disegni di bambini a fissare delle sale vuote piene di clown, coniglietti e paperelle. L’idea non lo entusiasmava minimamente. L’idea gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca. L’idea gli faceva quasi rimpiangere di non essere rimasto a casa a recuperare le stagioni di Downton Abbey insieme a Castiel. “Tu non puoi entrare, ci sono le telecamere.” Aggiunse rivolto a Dean, notando a malapena che avevano iniziato a muoversi. “Però possiamo sempre fare come oggi e tu rimani collegato col telefono?” Gli chiese, rifiutandosi di ammettere che il suo tono era più di disperazione che altro.

“O…” disse Dean, tenendo il volante con una mano e sporgendosi a prendere una busta dal sedile posteriore. “O tuo fratello è un genio ed è andato a comprare supporti tecnici da spie.”

Sam ridacchiò. “Walkie-Talkie?”

“E microcamere.” Aggiunse Dean fiero di se stesso. “Tu metti questo bel ciondolo e io collego questa trasmittente al computer e posso vedere e sentire tutto quello che vedi e senti tu.” Lo informò. “E possiamo parlare con i Walkie-Talkie.”

 

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, non volendo ammettere che fosse una bella idea e che avere Dean accanto, anche se distante, per tutta la notte lo avrebbe seriamente aiutato a non dare di matto.

“Da vere spie, Sammy.” Gli disse Dean con un ghigno. “Come quando eravamo bambini. Solo io, tu…e Plucky e i suoi magici amici!” aggiunse con lo stesso tono allegro di Margot, con tanto di Jazz hands.

“Ti odio.”

“Lo so.”

Sam scosse la testa e fissò in basso nuovamente alla maglietta che gli era stata data come uniforme. Aveva un orribile presentimento.

***

_“Pronto, Pronto? Uh, volevo registrare un messaggio per te per aiutarti a sistemarti la tua prima notte. Um, io lavoravo in quell’ufficio prima di te. Sto finendo la mia settimana ora, veramente. Quindi, sai, può essere un po’ pesante ma sono qui per dirti che non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparti. Uh, andrai benissimo. Quindi pensiamo solo a farti superare la prima settimana. Okay?_

_Uh, vediamo, per prima cosa c’è un saluto d’introduzione della compagnia che devo leggere. Uh, è tipo per una questione legale sai. Uh. ‘Benvenuto da Plucky pennywhistle's magical menagerie. Un posto magico per grandi e piccini, dove fantasia e divertimento prendono vita. La Pennywhistle Entertainment non è responsabile per danni a persone o cose. Al momento della scoperta del danno o della morte, una relazione sulla persona scomparsa verrà scritta entro 90 giorni, o quando la proprietà e il locale saranno stati accuratamente puliti e disinfettati e i tappeti saranno stati sostituiti’.”_

Sam era seduto da solo nel minuscolo ufficio che Margot gli aveva mostrato, davanti a lui i monitor delle telecamere su una scrivania polverosa, un ventilatore arrugginito sopra uno dei computer e la voce di, Sam era quasi sicuro, una delle vittime che gli assicurava che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Ai suoi lati due porte automatiche aperte il cui utilizzo avrebbe fatto diminuire la batteria a disposizione per alimentare il tutto fino al mattino.

_“Blah blah blah, ora questo può suonare male, lo so, ma non c’è davvero nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Uh, gli animatronic qui tendono ad essere un po’ inquieti di notte ma vuoi biasimarli? No. Se io fossi forzato a cantare quelle stesse stupide canzoni per vent’anni e non avessi mai ricevuto un bagno? Probabilmente sarei anche io un po’ irritabile di notte. Quindi, ricorda, questi personaggi hanno un posto speciale nel cuore dei bambini e dobbiamo portargli un po’ di rispetto, chiaro? Okay._

_Quindi, stati attento, i personaggi tendono a gironzolare un po’. Uh, loro sono lasciati in una specie di modalità libera di notte. Uh…qualcosa riguardo ai loro servi che si bloccano se vengono spenti troppo a lungo. Uh, venivano lasciati liberi di camminare in giro anche di giorno. Ma poi ci fu Il Morso dell’87. Sì. È-è fantastico che un corpo umano possa sopravvivere senza il lobo frontale, sai?”_

“Dean?” Sam mormorò piano nella penombra creata dai monitor, sapendo che suo fratello lo stava ascoltando dalla loro macchina solo un isolato più in là. “Cos’è successo qui nell’87?” chiese, la voce un po’ roca, giocherellando con il ciondolo-telecamera.

_“Uh, ora per quanto riguarda la tua sicurezza, l’unico vero rischio di fare il guardiano di notte qui, se ce ne sono, è per il fatto che questi personaggi, uh, se loro dovessero vederti dopo l’orario probabilmente non ti riconoscerebbero come una persona. Loro t-ti vedranno probabilmente come un endoscheletro senza il suo costume. Ora siccome questo è contro le regole qui da Plucky, loro potranno provare a…infilarti a forza in un costume di Plucky. Um, ora quello non sarebbe così male in sé se le tute non fossero piene di cavi, prese e altri aggeggi animatronici, specialmente intorno all’aria del viso. Quindi, puoi immaginare come avere la tua testa infilata a forza in una di quelle cose potrebbe causare disagio…e morte. Uh, le uniche parti di te che vedrebbero di nuovo la luce del giorno sarebbero i tuoi occhi e denti quando questi spuntano dalla parte frontale della maschera, heh._

_S-Sì, loro non ti dicono queste cose quando firmi. Ma hey, il primo giorno dovrebbe essere una passeggiata. Chiacchiereremo domani. Uh, controlla le telecamere e ricorda di chiudere le porte solo se assolutamente necessario. Devi conservare potenza. Va bene, buona notte.”_

“Dean.” Sam chiamò nuovamente e deglutì. “Dean non mi piace questa storia.” Continuò.

“Sam, calmati. Se succede qualcosa sono lì nel giro di cinque minuti. Sono solo pupazzi elettronici, non possono fare del male a nessuno. E poi figurati se qualcuno lascerebbe in giro quella registrazione se fosse vero.” Gli assicurò e ridacchiò. “Ma figurati. Quello si diverte a spaventare i pivellini.”

_Forse aveva ragione lui. Era solo una stupida fissazione da bambini. Quei cosi animati non potevano aver ucciso delle persone, c’era una spiegazione sotto, lui doveva solo star lì e osservare. Aveva la sua pistola in caso._

 

Fino alle due di notte nulla di particolare accadde.

Sam controllò le telecamere a intervalli regolari di un minuto, cercando di non sprecare troppa energia mentre Dean commentava di quando in quando quanto fosse inquietante la papera con i denti e chiedendogli se avesse mai visto il video con le papere che fanno sesso. _No, per sua fortuna mentale._

Accendendo di nuovo la telecamera alle 2:00 di notte, Sam sobbalzò vedendo due dei personaggi non al loro posto e lasciò cadere il walkie-talkie.

“Che cazzo era?!” Gli chiese Dean trafelato.

“Nulla nulla, mi è solo caduto.” Rispose Sam con lo stesso tono mentre recuperava la trasmittente e si avvicinava al monitor, continuando a controllare le telecamere.

Obiettivamente, un paio di volte si spaventò abbastanza da urlare ma alla fine dei giochi nessuno dei tre personaggi si era allontanato più di tanto dal loro posto.

Chica aveva passato la notte a gironzolare tra la sala delle feste e i bagni. Plucky, ringraziando ogni divinità, non si era mosso affatto. E Bonnie aveva gironzolato nei corridoi ed era l’unico che effettivamente si fosse avvicinato di più al posto di guardia.

 

Nel momento in cui le 5:59 scattarono nelle 6:00 le luci si accesero istantaneamente e i personaggi tornarono alla loro stanza. Margot arrivò solo un minuto dopo e sembrò soddisfatta di lui, gli consegnò i suoi 24 dollari. _Sul serio. 120 dollari per un lavoro del genere erano una cosa ridicola._

 

Alle 6:09 Sam raggiunse il parcheggio dove Dean lo aspettava e trovò suo fratello sdraiato sui sedili anteriori dell’Impala, il portatile sulle ginocchia e il walkie-talkie appoggiato sul cruscotto.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

 

Dean si spostò sul sedile del guidatore e gli sorrise. “Te l’avevo detto che erano solo pupazzi. Di sicuro qualcos’altro ha ucciso quei tizi. I robot sono innocui.” Assicurò e si allungò a stringergli il ginocchio gentilmente quando Sam prese posto al suo fianco. “Adesso una bella colazione e poi a dormire, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Sono ancora in astinenza per la bugia.” Dean gli disse, probabilmente intuendo il suo stato inquieto.

 

_Non che fosse particolarmente difficile visto che si stava sforzando di non tremare._ Fu comunque abbastanza da strappargli un sorriso. “Anche astinenza da baci?” Gli chiese piano, quasi come se ancora si trovasse nella stanza di sicurezza al buio e non volesse disturbare i robot.

Dean non rispose, sorrise e si allungò verso di lui, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra prima di ripartire verso l’hotel. Sam si rilassò. Andava tutto bene, i robot erano perfettamente innocui e quando l’assassino si fosse palesato, lo avrebbero fatto smettere. Tutto perfettamente sotto controllo.

***

 

_“Uhh, Pronto? Pronto? Uh, bene, se stai sentendo questo e sei al secondo giorno, uh, congratulazioni! I-Io non parlerò così a lungo stavolta visto che Plucky e i suoi amici tendono a diventare più attivi col procedere della settimana._

_Uhh, potrebbe essere una buona idea dare un’occhiata a quelle telecamere mentre parlo giusto per assicurarsi che siano tutti al proprio posto. Sai…”_

Sam prese un lungo respiro sentendo le parole dell’uomo al telefono e poi esalò, avvicinando la sedia alla scrivania e accendendo le telecamere. Effettivamente Bonnie il coniglio era già in giro nella sala delle feste. “Okay…questo non è divertente.” Mormorò, aggiustando il ciondolo in modo che Dean potesse vedere meglio le telecamere.

 

_“Uh... abbastanza interessante, Plucky non va in scena molto spesso. Ho sentito che lui diventa molto più attivo col buio, quindi, hey, credo sia una ragione in più per non finire l’energia, giusto? I-Io vorrei anche enfatizzare l’importanza delle luci accanto alla porta. Ci sono dei punti cechi nelle tue telecamere, e quei punti cechi capita siano proprio fuori dalle porte. Quindi se-se non riesci a trovare qualcosa, o qualcuno, sulle telecamere, fai in modo di controllare le luci. Uh, potresti avere solo alcuni secondi per reagire…Uh, non che saresti in nessun pericolo, assolutamente. Non sto implicando questo. Comunque, sono sicuro che hai tutto sotto controllo! Uh, ci sentiamo presto.”_

 

“Assolutamente.” Sam annuì. _Tutto sotto controllo._ “Tutto sotto controllo. Non è come se mancassero 5 ore e 45 minuti e io avessi già il 5% di potenza in meno.” Aggiunse, aspettandosi di sentire la risata di Dean o qualche sorta di presa in giro ma nulla arrivò.

“Voglio dire. Perché chiamare una guardia di sicurezza, alla fine? Questo posto non sembra aver bisogno di una guardia. Quei cosi se la cavano benissimo da soli, no?” Chiese, ancora senza ricevere nessuna risposta. _Niente panico. Tutto okay. Probabilmente Dean era solo…andato a comprare le batterie nuove del walkie-talkie…o qualcosa._

 

“Certo, verrebbe da chiedersi…” Sam continuò a parlare da solo, non volendo ammettere che Dean non lo stava ascoltando nonostante fossero passati altri venti minuti dall’ultima volta. Il silenzio si faceva sempre più soffocante, sempre più assordante. Sam aveva spento il ventilatore già da un po’, non volendo sprecare energia per una stupidaggine del genere. Tutti e tre gli animatronic erano in giro, avvicinandosi sempre di più a dove Sam stava seduto, solo per tornare indietro all’ultimo minuto. Quasi stessero giocando con lui, quasi si divertissero a spuntare in telecamere diverse ogni volta e farlo spaventare.

 

“Dove sei? Andiamo, dove sei?” Chiese, probabilmente riferendosi al pupazzo di Bonnie che non riusciva a trovare in nessuna stanza. Più nello specifico riferendosi a suo fratello che continuava a non rispondere dopo due ore. Una voce nella sua testa ripeteva ininterrottamente quanto questo fosse simile alla sua infanzia. Dean ora magari era con qualche bella stangona a bere e fare cose da adulti mentre lui era bloccato qui in un ufficio troppo stretto per allungare completamente le gambe con un clown robot impazzito, una gallina con troppi denti ed un coniglio celeste ad inseguirlo. Dean lo aveva lasciato da Plucky un’altra volta _. Forse l’ultima_.

 

Voltandosi a controllare la luce alla sua sinistra, Sam si trovò faccia a faccia con il suddetto coniglio e solo dei buoni riflessi lo spinsero a premere il pulsante per chiudere la porta mentre lui urlava, più per frustrazione che per paura. Rimase a fissare la porta chiusa per almeno due minuti prima di azzardarsi a controllare di nuovo che Bonnie non fosse lì. Non c’era più.

In compenso meno di mezz’ora dopo Chica era alla sua destra, spostandosi continuamente tra le due stanze più vicine al suo ufficio e Plucky passeggiava proprio al di fuori della sua stanza alla sua sinistra.

“Oddio, Dio, Dio. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe voler lavorare qui?! Perché sono ancora qui? Dean, sei un bastardo. Dove cazzo sei finito?” sussurrò, quasi in preda ad un attacco di panico, le mani che tremavano sui tasti del computer. Ogni utilizzo della telecamera gli portava via il due o tre percento di batteria. Ogni uso delle porte ancora di più.

 

Sfinito, sia emotivamente che fisicamente da una notte solitaria passata a pregare di non essere raggiunto da un clown robot assassino, Sam cominciò a parlare di nuovo con Dean. La voglia di picchiarlo era talmente forte…

“Lo sai? Vaffanculo. Se muoio qui perché tu mi hai obbligato a venire in questo posto dimenticato da Dio, vaffanculo Dean. Questo. **_Questo!_** Questo è il posto peggiore in cui potevi lasciarmi a morire. Nemmeno l’inferno, nemmeno la gabbia. Perché lì almeno…lì ero sicuro che mi stessi cercando, che mi avresti trovato.” Gli disse mentre la musichetta di Plucky cominciava a suonare, segnalando l’avvicinarsi del clown. “Qui...qui tu mi ci hai sempre lasciato volontariamente. Qui avevo paura e niente per difendermi perché non c’era un mostro, non c’era qualcosa a cui sparare. C’era una sensazione. C’ero io che avevo otto anni e volevo mio fratello. E tu non c’eri! E tu non ci sei nemmeno adesso! E non c’è un mostro…c’è una macchina.” Sam deglutì. “C’è una macchina che non si ferma se io la imploro. C’è una macchina che non posso salvare o guarire. C’è una macchina che uccide perché è programmata per farlo e anche se io la distruggo…qualcuno riparerà.” Mormorò. “E se muoio qui, i-io non sono nemmeno morto per salvare qualcuno, nemmeno morto per fare qualcosa di utile. No. Sono morto ucciso da un fottutissimo clown di un fottutissimo ristorante per bambini mentre piagnucolavo perché mio fratello non mi ama quanto lo amo io.” Si mise a ridere, istericamente, rumorosamente. “Dee, ho paura.”

 

La musichetta di Plucky, una di quelle allegre da circo (o dal film horror), risuonava nella sua testa quando Sam accettò i 24 dollari del suo turno e lasciò l’edificio, dirigendosi al parcheggio dove Baby era parcheggiata, e dove Dean non c’era.

Sam corse verso la macchina, più felice che mai di vederla ed entrò, scassinando la familiare serratura e sedendosi al posto di guida, respirando lentamente, cercando di imprimere l’odore nella sua memoria. “Baby…” sospirò, appoggiando la fronte sul volante.

Una volta calmatosi, Sam afferrò il portatile dal sedile posteriore dove era stato lasciato insieme al walkie-talkie di Dean e cancellò le registrazioni della notte precedente, non volendo che suo fratello sentisse tutte le cazzate che aveva mentre era terrorizzato. Fatto questo si diresse in albergo, dove trovò Dean, sdraiato di lato sul letto, ancora vestito, ubriaco.

Forse se l’avesse trovato con una donna sarebbe stato meno ferito. _Forse_. Almeno avrebbe avuto il sesso come motivazione. Essere lasciati a morire per una bottiglia…

Se Sam non fosse stato se stesso, l’avrebbe lasciato lì. Si sarebbe preso l’Impala e lo avrebbe lasciato lì senza soldi e senza nulla.

Si buttò sul divano con la sua borsa come cuscino e una coperta addosso, invece, e finse di dormire quando, meno di un’ora dopo, suo fratello si svegliò per vomitare.

Poco dopo tornò in camera e si avvicinò al divano, chinandosi per accarezzargli i capelli. “Scusa Sammy…” Gli sussurrò. Sam continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi e dopo qualche minuto si addormentò sul serio.

 

***

 

Quando Sam si svegliò ore dopo, Dean era lì. Chiaramente dispiaciuto dell’accaduto, offrì a Sam un frullato e si sedette sul pavimento di fronte al divano, appoggiandosi contro Sam quando questi si tirò su a sedere. “Lo so. Sono un cazzone.” Disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio mentre Sam in silenzio sorseggiava il suo frullato, giocherellando col telecomando.

“Potevi avvertirmi.” Disse soltanto, alzando le spalle e Dean si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore pensieroso.

“Sam. Hey, Sammy. Guardami.” Gli ordinò, aspettando che il minore si voltasse verso di lui per sorridere gentilmente. “Sono andato al bar perché ho visto miss sorriso, lì, la stronza. Stavo comprando un po’ di cibo e l’ho vista al bancone e mi sono fermato a chiacchierare e ho dovuto farla sciogliere un po’- un po’ tanto, prima di riuscire a farla parlare. E prima che me ne accorgessi ero ubriaco anche io e uno dei barman si è rifiutato di farmi guidare e mi ha accompagnato qui.”

 

Sam si morse l’interno della guancia, volendo credere alla spiegazione ma non riuscendo a scacciare dalla mente l’idea di Dean al bar con una bella ragazza mentre quel maledettissimo clown gli strappava la faccia.

“Cos’hai scoperto?” Gli chiese invece, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano e allungando la mano, posandola gentilmente sulla spalla di Dean, lasciandogli il telecomando e giocherellando con le ciocche bionde del fratello.

 

“Allora. Ho scoperto che miss sorriso non è così stronza come vuole far sembrare. Lei e il resto dei dipendenti hanno una paura fottuta di essere licenziati e che il ristorante possa chiudere da un momento all’altro se dovessero lamentarsi di quello che succede.” Disse Dean, prendendogli il telecomando dalle mani e sostituendo con la scatola di un hamburger. “Mangia.” Ordinò calmo. “Praticamente il capo di questa filiale era un povero scienziato pazzo. Roba alla Doc Brown ma senza macchine del tempo. Intelligente ma buono, innocuo.  Dil Harrison senior. E’ lui che ha creato i progetti degli animatronic, adorava quei pupazzi e quando è morto il figlio, Dil Junior, ha ereditato tutta la baracca. Per portare a termine il progetto del padre ha sistemato gli animatronic e li ha messi in funzione durante feste di compleanno e altre feste e li chiudeva nel retrobottega spenti per il resto del tempo. E apparentemente questi affari una decina di anni fa sono…cambiati. Sono diventati violenti. Prima era capitato qualche incidente qui e lì. Tecnologie nuove. I bambini li prendevano a calci tutti i giorni…era una cosa abbastanza rara da non destare sospetti.” Gli spiegò, voltandosi verso di lui prima di ripensarci, dovendo rinunciare alle carezze di Sam in quella nuova posizione, e invece appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro la coscia di Sam, il quale sorrise di buon grado e continuò a far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, massaggiandogli la testa piano.

“E invece dieci anni fa che è successo?”

 

“Ah giusto. Dieci anni fa i robot sono diventati violenti. Attaccavano senza motivo sia i dipendenti che i bambini, sono stati sottoposti ad ispezione e per quasi tre anni sono stati inutilizzabili. Poi. Poi Junior scompare, in circostanze misteriose. Mai più ritrovato, dal giorno alla notte.” Dean scioccò le dita. “Puff.”

Esclamò. “E sua nipote, la figlia del fratello di sua moglie, eredita tutto.”

“Miss sorriso.”

“Bingo.” Dean ghignò. “Lei ha rimesso in funzione gli animatronic, decidendo di lasciarli vagare liberi di notte per evitare che diventino aggressivi durante il giorno. E se qualche ‘incidente’ accade di quando in quando, beh…tutto è sacrificabile in presenza del dio Business, no?”

 

Sam sospirò. “Quindi quei cosi sono normali? Nulla di…paranormale?” Gli chiese, non volendo credere all’eventualità che non potessero fare nulla per fermarli.

“Potrebbero ma…il loro creatore scompare e dieci anni dopo quei cosi diventano cattivi improvvisamente?”

Sam alzò le spalle prima di rispondere. “Non è detto che sia stato improvviso. Potrebbero essere degenerati negli anni, voglio dire, Dean, non hanno dato segno di essere cattivi. Sono inquietanti ma no-”

“Non ti hanno mai dato l’idea di volerti fare del male…di volerti cacciare?” Gli chiese piano. Sam si bloccò e annuì.

“Gli animali…” mormorò pensieroso. “Quel dannato coniglio gira in cerchio.” Realizzò improvvisamente. “Fa sempre lo stesso percorso, si avvicina raramente, il resto del tempo si muove solo in cinque stanze, sempre le stesse, quelle più lontane da me e quella accanto alla mia.” Gli disse e si alzò, prendendo una delle piantine che avevano sistemato sul tavolo. Prendendo tre pennarelli, Sam cominciò a disegnare delle X nelle varie stanze, lavorando in silenzio per qualche minuto.

 

“Dean.” Sospirò, voltandosi verso il fratello. “Papà ci strangolerebbe. Stanno usando una delle sue tecniche di caccia.” Gli disse, mostrandogli il foglio. “Ricordi quando cacciavamo cervi per fare pratica?” Gli chiese. “Io e te ci muovevamo ai lati, distraendo la preda, e lui attaccava. Si muovono allo stesso modo. Bonnie attacca sul lato sinistro e Chica su quello destro e Plucky…” fece una pausa. “Plucky è il cacciatore. Lui arriva e ti prende. Quando sei troppo impaurito per pensare razionalmente.” Solo allora alzò lo sguardo e notò il sorriso del fratello. “Perché mi hai chiesto se mi cacciassero?”

“Doc. Il padre, quello che li ha creati, era un cacciatore.” Gli disse compiaciuto. “Non come noi, uno di quelli che cacciano animali. Ho fatto una ricerca, ha persino vinto dei trofei.” Disse e si alzò, andando a prendere il computer sul letto e riaprendo le ultime pagine, voltando lo schermo verso Sam gli mostrò varie teste di animali donate dalla famiglia Harrison al locale circolo della caccia che aveva intitolato una stanza a Dil Harrison Senior, imprenditore e creatore degli animatronic di Plucky’s. Un eroe locale.

 

Sam sospirò sollevato. “Sono posseduti.” Disse piano, più per rassicurare se stesso. “Dobbiamo trovare chi ha ucciso Harrison Senior.” Aggiunse. “E in fretta. Quei cosi diventano sempre più violenti.”

“Stanotte. Stanotte tu torni a lavoro e io entro nell’ufficio di miss sorriso. Trovo cos’è che tiene Doc legato a questo posto e bye bye Plucky.”

“No. Gli animatronic.”

“Guarda la mappa, Sam, non si avvicinano mai agli uffici.”

Sam si morse il labbro. “Non è sicuro…” Avrebbe potuto provare a distrarli, forse. “Sono veloci e se capissero cosa stiamo facendo potrebbero attaccare entrambi.”

“Sappiamo difenderci.”

Sam si passò una mano sulla faccia e poi tra i capelli. “Okay.” Annuì. Prima sarebbero riusciti a trovare qualcosa di appartenente a Harrison, prima sarebbero potuti andare da quella città.

***

 

_“Pronto, pronto? Hey, stai andando alla grande! Molte persone non durano così a lungo. Voglio dire, sai, loro di solito passano ad altre cose a questo punto. Non sto implicando che siano morti. N-no-non è quello che intendevo. Uh, comunque meglio che io non ti trattenga troppo a lungo. Le cose iniziano a farsi serie stanotte.  
Uh…Hey, ascolta, ho avuto un’idea: se ti capitasse di essere catturato e volessi evitare di essere infilato in una delle tute di Plucky, uhh, prova a fare il morto! Sai, non muoverti. Allora forse c’è una possibilità che, uh, forse loro penseranno che sei un costume vuoto invece. Anche se pensando che tu sia un costume vuoto, potrebbero provare a… infilarti dentro uno scheletro di metallo. Mi chiedo come funzioni. Sì, lascia stare, cancella quello che ho detto. È meglio semplicemente non essere catturati. _

_Um… ok, ti lascio lavorare. Ci vediamo dall’altro lato.”_

“Incoraggiante.”

La voce di Dean suonò piano mentre Sam già controllava le telecamere. “Già. Tutto pronto lì?”

“Sì! Ho preparato il canne mozze, quello deve ferirli per forza.” Gli rispose Dean. “E ho sale, benzina e fiammiferi. Non preoccuparti.” Lo rassicurò. “Miss sorriso di solito va via per l’una. Abbiamo tutto il tempo.”

“Non se sei tu la preda.” Sam mugugnò sottovoce notando che la stupida gallina era già arrivata davanti alla sua porta. Chiuse velocemente la porta, e accese e spense la luce per qualche istante finché Chica non tornò visibile in una delle altre stanze. Era più calmo stanotte. Senza dubbio grato della presenza di Dean. E pregando mentalmente che questa fosse l’ultima notte che dovessero trascorrere qui.

“Hey!” Lo chiamò Dean. “Quella cosa ha dei denti.”

“Le papere hanno i denti.”

“No. Voglio dire che ha dei denti…dietro i suoi denti?”

Sam sbatté le palpebre confuso e fece un veloce zoom sulla bocca del robot, notando che sì, effettivamente c’erano due file di denti nella sua bocca. “Non voglio sapere.” Rispose, chiudendo le telecamere e tornando a concentrarsi sulle porte.

 

Dean arrivò al locale un’ora dopo e si intrufolò senza troppi problemi nell’ufficio del direttore, Sam poteva sentirlo muoversi in giro, elencando oggetti appartenenti a Dil Harrison che potrebbero tenere la sua anima legata alla terra. “Un fucile da caccia da collezione?”

“…no, ferro.”

“Giusto. Allora. Foto?”

“Di cosa?”

“Lui con i bambini, con gli animatronic, con suo figlio, sua figlia, la moglie, all’apertura del locale.”

“Troppe foto, non possiamo metterci a bruciare tutto il locale. Qualcosa di personale, controlla meglio, forse è un oggetto che indossava...”

“Non vedo nulla di simile in nessuna foto tranne un farfallino a pois.”

“Miss sorriso ne ha uno simile nell’uniforme. Prova quello.”

 

Alle tre del mattino Sam fissava disperato la spia della batteria raggiungere l’ultima tacca arancione. 37%.

Dean aveva messo a soqquadro l’intero ufficio, aveva smontato ogni foto e ne aveva bruciata qualcuna.

“Ho trovato qualcosa.” Esclamò all’improvviso facendo sobbalzare Sam.

“Cosa.”

“Una lettera. È di Dil Jr, quello scomparso.”

Sam alzò leggermente il volume della sua trasmittente per poter ascoltare meglio. Dean rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, probabilmente impegnato a leggere. “Cazzo.” Sussurrò alla fine.

“Cosa?”

“Plucky.”

Sam alzò gli occhi verso il monitor. Plucky era ancora nella sala delle feste. “Plucky cosa?”

“Plucky ha ucciso lo zio di Margot. Junior racconta di come lo spirito del padre lo perseguitasse, come il clown fosse irrequieto ogni volta che lui era in giro. Lo fissava ogni volta che entrava nella stanza, lo aveva spintonato un paio di volte…”

“Il padre ha ucciso il figlio…perché teneva le sue creazioni in uno stanzino.” Sam concluse, rabbrividendo all’idea.

“Lo ha ucciso con un clown robot.”

“Trova qualcosa da bruciare.” Sam gli ordinò. _Lo pregò_.  
  
Lo notò pochi minuti dopo.

Spostandosi di monitor in monito, Sam si bloccò d’improvviso a fissare Plucky, fermo nel corridoio. Per qualche secondo non riuscì a muoversi, né a parlare.

“Dean.” Sospirò, così piano che riuscì a malapena a sentire la sua stessa voce. Deglutì e si schiarì la voce prima di riprovare. “Dean.”

“Uh?”

“Lo vedo.”

“Cosa?”

“Il farfallino a pois.”

Ci fu una pausa intensa, sentì Dean trarre un respiro profondo dall’altro capo della trasmittente.

 

“Lo indossa Plucky.”

 

Pochi secondi.

Ci vollero solo pochi secondi di distrazione.

Quando Sam voltò lo sguardo lontano dalle telecamere lo vide. Bonnie il coniglio. Afferrandolo per il collo, l’animatronic lo sollevò e lo sbatté sul pavimento. Sam urlò, chiamò il nome di Dean mentre lottava contro il robot, cercando di allontanarlo e afferrare la pistola nella parte posteriore della cintura.

“DEAN!”

Meno di un minuto dopo anche Plucky arrivò, portando con se una maschera da clown. “Dean! ODDIO DEAN!” urlò Sam in preda al panico e al terrore, scalciando e lottando con tutte le sue forze mentre i due robot gli spingevano la testa, cercando di farla entrare nella maschera.

 

Sam sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca, sentì l’odore acre e intenso del metallo, sentì un colpo intenso risuonare nella stanza e poi la voce di suo fratello. Aprì gli occhi e riuscì a vedere il coniglio a terra con un buco al centro della testa poco prima di essere di nuovo afferrato da Plucky il clown, una mano sulla nuca continuava a spingerlo per infilarlo nella tuta.

Disperato, Sam allungò la mano e cercò di afferrare il farfallino dell’animatronic, pensando di poter almeno salvare Dean dall’essere ucciso.

Nell’istante in cui le sue dita si chiusero intorno al pezzo di stoffa, il robot emise un suono raccapricciante, avventandosi con ancora più ferocia contro il minore dei Winchester.

Altri due sparì riecheggiarono. Tre. Poi caldo. Caldo.

“Sam! Mollalo!” Gli ordinò Dean e lui ubbidì, lasciando andare il farfallino e aprendo gli occhi in tempo per vedere Plucky cercare di attaccare suo fratello per un istante prima di fermarsi e spegnersi lentamente.

“Sam… Sammy, apri gli occhi. Rimani con me Sam. Sam. Sam!”

La musichetta inquietante cessò.

***

 

Dean lo portò in albergo.

Pazientemente e con cura medicò ogni taglio, ogni ferita, le disinfettò e le pulì prima di ricucirle. Quella sulla tempia sinistra forse avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice.

Cambiò Sam in abiti puliti e non ci pensò due volte a bruciare la maglietta di Plucky che aveva indossato nei giorni scorsi. Lo trasportò sul letto e poi, per sicurezza, spostò il letto nell’angolo della stanza più lontano dall’entrata, così che due lati su quattro fossero protetti da mura.

Si tolse i vestiti e si infilò nel letto con suo fratello dopo aver tirato le tende e chiuso a chiave la porta, assicurandosi che Sam fosse dal lato del muro, protetto da ogni possibile intruso. Infilò anche una pistola sotto il cuscino.

Sam si svegliò dopo qualche minuto, gemendo di dolore. Dean gli fece prendere delle pillole di antidolorifici e lo abbracciò stretto, accarezzandogli la schiena aspettando che facessero effetto. Sam tremava come una foglia, ancora sotto shock.

“Sai che facciamo ora?” Gli sussurrò Dean dolcemente e gli baciò la fronte, lo zigomo, le labbra, cercando di evitare le bende e cerotti sparsi su tutto il viso e collo.

“Ora ci riposiamo e domani prendiamo la nostra Baby e ci prendiamo un weekend per noi due.” Promise. “Solo io e te. Nessun caso.”

“Birra, sudore, Rock&Roll e sesso?” Gli chiese Sam con voce tremante. Dean sorrise e ridacchiò.

“Assolutamente. Lontano da tutti, niente clown. Io, la mia baby e il mio Sammy.”

 “Tuo?”

“Sì!” Dean esclamò e si tirò indietro leggermente per guardarlo in volto prima di baciarlo, lento e intenso, non vergognandosi di usare tutti i trucchi che conosceva per lasciare Sam senza fiato. “Mio.”

Sam annuì, le labbra gonfie e rosse dai baci, il viso rosso. Aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise teneramente, quasi innocentemente. “Sei ancora in astinenza?” Gli chiese in un sussurro.

Dean non rispose verbalmente. Si limitò a spegnere le luci, impegnandosi a fare ancora urlare il suo nome a Sam. Per motivi completamente esuli dall’esistenza di clown robot assassini.

 

 

 

 

_NOTE:_  
Scritta per il Secret Santa WCCS.  
Serena chiedeva Sam e Dean nel mondo di five nights at Freddy’s. :D Spero ti piaccia quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla.  
  
LadyStrange


End file.
